Corran Nightflier
"Who is this man you work with?" "That man? His name is Corran Nightflier - former Sith Lord Darth Titus, former Jed, now a Gray Jedi and mercenary. -Lana Noth and Xalvo Kriz. Corran Nightflier is a Force-sensitive Esnilian human male Gray Jedi and Intergalactic mercenary who was once a Jedi Knight as an apprentice to Jedi Master Tridan Kinn. He left the Jedi Council due to certain riots the Council itself is suffering. He joined the Sith Academy and was served as an apprentice to future Sith Legion Emperor Darth Devious as Darth Titus. He fought the dreaded Sith Master in a lightsaber duel which resulted in the permenant scarring of Devious' face and the victory of Nightflier. He then left the Sith Academy to pursue a different path, to become a Gray Jedi. He then rescued Lana Noth, a Twi'lek slave and a dancer then started his own mercenary team with her called Star Watch. He is the main protagonist of Star Wars: The Nova Wars. Biography Early Life "And through the Force, i finally know my true heritage. They swore to protect me with all their heart, a sign of love and care from a father and a mother. The Sith Legion took everything from me: My home, my family. It was a Jedi, at least one, Tridan Kinn. He told me the truth. He watched over me and kept me safe until the day i begin my journey to free our galaxy." -Nightflier's Diary. Corran Nightflier is born in 22 BNW on Esnil to his father, a smuggler and his mother, a Senator of the Galactic Government. His mother was killed by Darth Goliath while his father sacrificed himself by taking the infant Corran to the Jedi Temple in order to protect him from the Sith Legion's wrath. Life as a youngling About 10 years later in Logath, Corran Nightflier began training as a youngling under the apprenticeship of his master, Tridan Kinn, whom he sees as a father figure to him. He then met Xalvo Kriz and became friends with him onwards. Leaving the Jedi Council By 7 BNW, he left the Jedi Council due to the corruption of the Galactic Government, resulting in a riot and became a Jedi Outcast. At some point, he was being hunted down by the Sith Legion. Tridan Kinn protected him until he was killed by Darth Devious who then took the teenage Corran to the Sith Academy and renamed him Darth Titus. Life as a Sith Lord After being seduced by the Dark Side of the Force, Darth Titus became the face of the Sith Legion, striking fear into the hearts of his enemies who got in his way and slaying any form of rebellion. The redemption of Corran Nightflier In 3 BNW, Corran, now a young adult, confronts Devious in lightsaber combat and uses his Sith lightsaber to permanently scar the dreaded Sith Master's face, disfiguring him before escaping in his Sith Shuttle. Becoming a Gray Jedi After leaving the Sith Legion, Corran threw the lightsaber into the lava on Mustafar, destroying it and his Sith armor. He then leaves Mustafar a shirtless man. In 2 BNW, he became a Gray Jedi and built his lightsaber in an ancient design. He then became a mercenary and founded an old Lucrehulk-class battleship and uses it as his mobile headquarters and home base. Over the next few days after acquiring the battleship, Tridan Kinn's force ghost appeared to him and told him of his true family heritage. In order to visit other worlds, he needed an Intergalactic Passport and understand alien languages and gestures, mostly Twi'leki, Huttese, and Jawaese but forbids himself to speak Sith language as it is some form of ancient Sith magic. He finds a strange tech named B-17, a bomber droid who had recently powered down by Startroopers after being hacked by the Sith Legion's Technicians. Mission to Othania About a year later in 1 BNW, Corran receives a message from his old friend, Xalvo Kriz, who was captured on Othania by the Sith Legion under the orders of Sith Leader Darth Devious. Entering the Othanian orbit through lightspeed, Corran arrived on the planet and used his blaster to kill several Darthtroopers. Devious sends one of his apprentices Darth Kane to personally deal with Nightflier. Before their duel, Corran tells Xalvo to get on his ship and leave the planet while he deals with Darth Kane. The Gray Jedi scars his left cheek and steals his Sith Shuttle to go back to his home base. Jedi Holocaust "The Sith Legion has gone too far this time. We need to do something." ―Corran to Xalvo Kriz Darth Devious released an audio message to the Jedi and Force-sensitives, threatening mass extermination. By then, the Sith Legion already captured millions of Force-sensitives around the Eridani Galaxy, only 50,000 Force-sensitives were killed by the intensely high Force lightning while 7,777 are abducted to have their life energy absorbed into Sith Prisms to bring back the ancient Sith Demon Thelonius from his void prison. The Eridanian Republic sent a message to everyone in the Eridani galaxy to protect Force-sensitives from the Sith, marking the beginning of the Nova Wars. Corran Nightflier responded to the Republic's message and began a mission to Ancith. The Nova Wars Mission to Ancith "Mission Log: I found a ravine full of riches - malachite crystals." After going through lightspeed on his Jedi Lightfighter, Corran lands beside the malachite canyon on Ancith. Unknown to him, a squad of Sith Stealthtroopers lie in the shadows to wait for Corran to go inside the Jedi Temple. As soon as Corran entered the Temple he pulled out his lightsaber, getting ready to defend himself. The Stealthtroopers opened fire on the Gray Jedi but he deflected the blaster shots and wounded the troopers. Xalvo Kriz communicates with Corran and tells him that he received a report from Cotan Fichina that his daughter is being subjected to torture by Thok on Dovund. Corran Nightflier went back to his starfighter and went back to Stargazer Base. Rescue of Lana Noth "This is Cotan Fichina, I need your help." -Cotan Fichina's resurface As Corran got back to the base, the Sith Legion already began their attack. Xalvo prepared the base for the jump to hyperspace, beginning their route to Dovund. They arrive at the desert planet and Corran flies down to the planet's surface on his fighter. Corran arrives at Thok's Castle and went in. Thok senses Corran coming to his throne room and orders the gangsters to stop him. Corran ignites his lightsaber and defeats the gangsters. Corran then enters the throne room and confronts Thok. Speaking in Sith, Thok threatens Corran to leave then Corran responds in Sith language and gets ready to attack. Thok pushes Corran using the force and takes his lightsaber. Corran takes out his blaster pistol and attempts to shoot him but he was force freezed by the Dark Side user. Thok uses force lightning on Corran but he failed to notice Lana Noth holding Corran's lightsaber and decapitating him, killing him. Corran, recovering from the effects of force lightning, breaks the chain on Lana's collar, frees her and gives her his vest to cover her bare breasts. Lana forces Thok's guards to give her the credits he got over the years. Xalvo Kriz contacts Corran via hologram and asks if he rescued Lana, which he agreed. Lana asks Corran if he has anything to eat and drink, he said yes and grabbed his lightsaber from her hand. Lana takes Thok's Sith shuttle with stacks of credits and heads to Stargazer Base. Corran gets back in his starfighter and goes back as well. On the battle ship, the hyperdrive was disabled by a Sith Spy, who snuck in with an escape pod from one of the Sith Legion's battleships. The spy was taken down and killed by Xalvo Kriz. Corran goes to the hyperdrive and tries to fix the wires but failed. Lana introduces herself to Xalvo Kriz and asks who Corran is. At the last moment he was about to give up, Corran briefly uses White Force Lightning to activate the hyperdrive, shocking him, Xalvo and Lana. Corran looks at his hand and ran into his room. Tridan Kinn's force ghost again appears to Corran and explains to him that he had to give him to the Sith Legion in order to keep him safe and watched over him, encouraging him to betray the Sith at the right timing. Corran explains that he created a different type of Force lightning and regrets having Dark Side powers. Tridan comforted him, saying "Use it, don't abuse it. It is the way of the Force." before he disappears. Lana Noth enters Corran's room, having no memory of her father, asks him if he could take the collar off her neck. Corran uses the Force and breaks the collar, freeing her. Enter Star Watch "This is B-17, an android who controls the ship. It's about time he woke up." ''―Corran Nightflier introduces B-17 to Lana and Xalvo. B-17's power turns on and meets Corran, Lana and Xalvo and explaina that he was made by the Galactic Government to help the resistance movement save the entire galaxy from falling into the hands of the Sith Legion. Governor Colken Acombrad contacts Nightflier and asks him to investigate an underwater dome party on Biogol to look for an ally. Corran accepts the mission and formed Star Watch. Mission to Biogol ''"Where do you think you're going, flyboy? I'm going with you!" ''"No. I'm going down there. You guys are staying." ''-Corran and Lana arguing Star Watch makes their way to the Southeast Systems and fly to Biogol. Before going underwater, Corran changes into his fancy black suit and red tuxedo jacket. He goes into his Dive Fighter and goes underwater to the entrance of the dome.Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Star Watch Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:War Heroes Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Alpha Jedi Category:Gray Jedi Category:Nightflier Family